mymusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Techno
Techno & Dubstep (Portrayed by Tania Gunadi and Chris Clowers ) are the two talent bookers at MyMusic. The two, hence their names, are addicted to techno and dubstep music, and think flashing lights, glow sticks, and dance parties are the answer to everything . Dubstep speaks in beatboxes, and only Techno can understand him. The two were hired and made the company grow fast by designing their official website before it closed down. Many fans speculate that Techno and Dubstep have a romantic liking to each other, as they seem to have the closest relationship out of all the rest of the crew and are the most often seen together. Background Techno and Dubstep first met in Japan. It was later revealed that they were two of Gwen Stefani's Harajuku Girls, early in her solo career. Bio (Season One) Techno and Dubstep were hired as talent bookers for MyMusic to manage what was broadcasted on the website, and according to Techno in the pilot episode, It Begins Again, "once Indie and Idol brought us on, the company grew fast!". However, the website shortly shut down after their arrival, and the company fell into bankruptcy. Fortunately, Idol presented MyMusic with a new Youtube channel and partnership, and Techno and Dubstep quickly resumed their jobs. Later on in the pilot, at the press conference concerning a new live show, Techno suggested showcasing a dance party, but Indie disapproved and claimed he didn't want the viewers to have too much fun. Sooner or later after the multiple personality Scene madness, Indie decides to leave for a convention and puts Idol in charge, but Metal takes a stand. Before this though, when Techno asks Dubstep if she should try to be leader too, Dubstep laughs, thinking Techno was joking when she wasn't, which infuriates Techno. After many events, Techno and Dubstep temporarily go separate ways, but after a touching declaration of friendship on Dubstep's part, the two reunite. Bio (Season Two) Techno and Dubstep have spent the long hiatus dancing, without paying attention to getting more talent for the company. As of RAVER MADNESS!, they've turned Idol into a raver. In the season 2 finale, Techno and Dubstep kiss to see if there will be a 'spark' between the both of them. Trivia *Dubstep's favorite artist is Skrillex and Techno's is Deadmau5. *Techno's philosophy is "Be P.L.U.R."- Peace, Love, Unity and Respect. *Techno's favorite movies are "Go" and 'Tron Legacy'. *Techno is played by Tania Gunandi and Dubstep is played by Chris Clowers *On The Mosh, Techno stated not only can she understand what Dubstep is saying, but can also speak his language. It is also noted that Techno sometimes speak in Indonesian, which Dubstep also can understand. *Dubstep's favorite foods are cough drops, cotton candy and water. *Dubstep and Techno 'were' two of Gwen Stefani's harajuku girls: love (Dubstep) and angel (Techno). *So far, only Techno is the only character whose family members are not mentioned or seen anywhere on MyMusic. *Dubstep was originally supposed to be Asian. *Techno & Dubstep can heal people every ten years. *It is implied that Techno & Dubstep use drugs when raving. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters